Trapped in Darkness ObiTobi
by konohasorangesheep
Summary: This is an ObiTobi fanfic where Madara takes over Obito's body.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kakashi… Rin… If only I could have stayed with them for just… A little longer…"_

Everything went black as rocks enclosed around Obito Uchiha, he felt a warm presence consume his being, and he fell into a comfortable and calming sleep…

Kakashi cried for the first time since his father died that night. He wept until black marks ran down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. _"It could have lasted longer."_ He thought. _"Our friendship." _Kakashi gripped his blankets until his knuckles turned white, a sobbing moan escaped from under his breath. "I was so stupid." He said aloud. "Obito was the smart one, and I always called him and idiot, but he was so much smarter than I was… And then, when everything counted and his life was on the line I failed him. I _**failed!**_" The young ninja kicked and squirmed, trying to release some of the cold anger burrowed inside of him.

**Are you angry?**

Kakashi's head jerked up instinctively and he grabbed the kunai Yamato had given him that very day. It was sitting on his wardrobe. "Who's there?"

**You are alone.**

"Who are you?"

**You are in great sorrow… But why?**

Kakashi paused, and sighed. "My friend died today." He said, not quite sure what he was doing, but no longer caring.

**Your friend? But is he really your friend?**

"Obito was more of a friend than anyone else I've ever known. He taught me something that I would have never found out by myself."

**And is that what makes him your friend?**

"…No… I suppose not. Obito is my friend because I cared for him and he cared for me… In the end, that is."

**Why not before The End? Were you not friends before that? **

"We were simply teammates. We weren't exactly 'best friends.'

**What could possibly change that in so little time?**

Kakashi faltered. "A principle, I suppose." There was a pause, as if the voice was waiting for something. "We had a common goal. We both wanted to save Rin. So we forced each other to team-up. Through that we learned more about each other, and came to respect one another. Then he sacrificed himself for me. How could I _not _call someone like that a friend, if not more than that?"

**But what is a friend? What makes someone close to you?**

"Friends are people who want the absolute best for one another, and will strive to reach that."

**And how important is someone like that to you? **

"In Obito's case, it made him the most important person in the world for me. If I could, I would go back and take his place under that boulder."

**Yes, but your father laid down everything he had so his friends would have the best. And yet you despised him. Why is that?**

Kakashi sat up and leaned his head against the head of his bed. He was still gripping the sheets. "Because I didn't understand what a friend was back then."

**And now?**

"And now I've come to a conclusion that satisfies me, and makes sense."

**Good**

_"Where am I…? I can't see… I can't hear… I don't sense anything." _Obito wondered.

"He's weak. It looks like those rain ninja did the job… However, they can't be allowed to live knowing what they do. Take care of them."

_"A voice? Is somebody there…? I hear them, but I don't see them. They sound so far away, and yet I can hear them perfectly."_

"Of course, Madara." A different voice said.

_"Madara… Uchiha…? Is he here? What's happening?"_

"Oh, and Nagato, try to be quiet. You don't need to go overboard. We can't let anyone know we're here." Madara added. Obito heard footsteps that quickened until they disappeared into a void of silence that Obito could not see or hear into. He did, however, still feel the presence of Madara. "Fellow Uchiha, you will be put to great use for the glory of the Uchiha clan. Do not feel useless."

_"What are you talking about? Where are you, Madara…? What are you going to do to me?" _There was no response. Then, suddenly, a red light burst and glowed like a flame in front of Obito. It exploded and rushed around Obito, pushing him backwards until he hit a wall. A cage closed in front of him, and a small paper was placed on the door of the cage. Fatigue consumed Obito, and he drifted off into a disturbed and fearful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning in Konoha, and the sun shone down in brilliance. However, on that day the village mourned the loss of a young comrade, a boy only just starting down his path to glory. Obito Uchiha had been crushed by falling boulders by an opponenets jutsu in battle. His teammates, Rin and Kakashi, had both escaped and were safe. That was the report, and that was what everyone in the village knew. However, Team 7 knew that so much more had happened on that day.

Rin had cried herself to sleep the night before. Even though she had slept late into the morning, she did not feel refreshed like she normally would. She wore her funeral clothing, which was black, and left her headband folded neatly on the wardrobe. She would not wear it on that day.

Yamato had reported the entire mission to Tsunade the night before, as was mandatory. At the end of the day, he found himself at a loss for words, and stood on the rivers edge for most of the night, barely moving.

Kakashi hadn't been able to fall asleep, and instead wept for hours on end. That morning he sat in front of the cave which had collapsed and sealed Obito's fate and waited for the digging crew to arrive. Once they did, he aided them in retrieving Obito's body. Once they were almost to a point where Kakashi was afraid they'd never find it, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "It would be a good idea to take a walk and let these fine men do their job." Yamato said with a weak smile on his face. Kakashi nodded, knowing that seeing his friend's face after the incident could cause him great pain.

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, wondering about Yamato, Kakashi, and Rin. She asked herself if they would be okay, and the only answer she could find was that she trusted Yamato, and knew that he wouldn't allow Kakashi and Rin to go through any more than they already had to. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune half shouted through the doorway.

"What is it?"

"One of the diggers is here to see you. It sounds urgent." Shizune replied. Tsunade grumbled in agreement, although she didn't want to see anyone. The door opened and a tall, gruff-looking man walked in. Sweat dripped down his brow, and dirt and soot covered his body.

"My lady, we've been digging for Obito Uchiha for hours and—."

"And what? You're not giving up are you?" Tsunade shouted, enraged at the thought that the diggers would give up from simple laziness.

"No! Not at all, my lady. You see, we covered the whole cave, and…" The digger pulled a pair of orange goggles out of his pocket and set them on the desk. "My lady, there is no body in that cave.

"What are you saying?" Lady Tsunade questioned, but she already knew the answer. The goggles lying in front of her belonged to Obito. She remembered how the young ninja had an odd obsession with orange, and how many times she had scolded him for wearing such a vibrant color. For a brief moment, she smiled, but quickly consealed it.

"We believe that someone has stolen the body."

_"Where am I?"_ Obito asked into the darkness. He wondered if he had escaped that dark place from before. Unfortunately, it didn't seem so. He was still behind a giant cage door.

**Yes, where are you?**

For a moment, Obito was shocked and looked around the cage. Then he released his guard, and responded. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking." He immedeatly became frustrated with the voice's copying.

**But there is no one to answer.**

"What are you talking about? You're here, aren't you?"

**I am niether here nor there. I exist only within your consiousness. **

"My consciousness?"

**Yes**

"So then where am I?"

**You are inside that which is yourself.**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I inside my body?"

**You are not small enough to be inside a body. You are inside your soul, yourself. You are in a world where your actions and feelings are controlled.**

"But how did I get here?"

**You were in a state of near death. In this experience, your consciousness retreated to your sould, where it could live for a while longer.**

"So then… Am I dying?"

**Not anymore.**

"So did someone heal me? My body, I mean? And where is my body? If I'm in my soul, then what about my body?"

**Try to sense your body, then you may find your answers.**

Obito didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

**I mean what I say.**

"Yeah but—." Obito sighed. "Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" Obito closed his eyes. "Wait, my body's back isn't it?" Obito looked down and saw his hands.

**This is but a fake body, a vision that makes your soul a place you can understand.**

Again, Obito had no idea what the voice was talking about. Again, he closed his eyes. "Come on body, where are you?" Obito saw a flash of blue, and suddenly he saw. He saw a mask. "I understand now, I'm seeing through my eyes, but I can't move my own body… Why is that?" Obito's body looked up, and put the mask on. Obito could only see with one eye.

"The body suits you, Madara." A voice said.

"Madara? Did he… _take_ my body?" Obito wondered.

"I posess the sharingan now, even if it's only in one eye. It's enough." Obito heard his own voice say, but he knew now it was Madara speaking. Suddenly, Obito felt a sudden force pull him back, and he was back in his cage.

**Do you understand?**

"Yes."

Kakashi stood before the memorial stone for ninja who had been killed in action. One name seemed to glow in the midst of all the rest.

_Obito Uchiha_

He would have cried, but his eyes had run dry, and stung as if sand had been thrown at them.

_Obito Uchiha_

He would have screamed, but he could no longer speak. He could no longer find words to say.

_Obito Uchiha_

He would have saved him, but he failed.

Rin rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder, and sobbed. Kakashi envied her for the ability to do so. He wanted to cry. He wanted to hate, to feel angry at himself. He wanted to feel something, but all he felt was nothingness, loneliness.

"I wonder if Kakashi is okay…" Obito spoke to himself to himself. "Hey! You up there! Madara! Let me OUT!" Obito knew it was pointless, that Madara couldn't hear him, and probably thought he was dead, but he called out nonetheless. What more was there to do than to try?

Madara walked through the Uchiha's homes. It was night, and it was quiet. His footsteps made a clak, clak, clak on the stone path. "Madara, we should be going."

"Right…" Madara replied. Then he and his partner disappeared. A young Uchiha boy had been watching at the time. Itachi gripped the side of the house he was hidden behind with his small fist. He frowned. Although he had no idea what had gone on between the two mysterious figures, he knew it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Kakashi stood at his friend's grave. It had been years since the mission. It had been years since Obito Uchiha became KIA. Now the Hokage was dead, and even that had been two years ago. Now Tsunade was the Hokage, and Kakashi remembered how she had taken charge of Obito's body. The Hokage had been gone at the time, and she had taken his place at the time.

Because of this, Tsunade and Kakashi were close, in a sense. She was there when Obito died, and she came to visit him when Rin disappeared too. Now Kakashi had his own squad, and they had grown up.

Naruto reminded Kakashi so much of Obito. They were both complete idiots. They tended to disobey orders, they goofed around, and always stuck their noses in other people's business. But both of them were good at heart, and they both cared for their comrades. Sasuke reminded Kakashi of himself-arrogant, bossy, isolated. And Sakura reminded Kakashi of Rin. In fact, the comparison between the old and new team sevens were almost impossible to miss.

"How long has it been?" Obito wondered. It had seemed forever since he had made contact with Madara. All the while he had been able to do nothing, except for looking out of the eyes of Madara and trying to figure out what's going on and what he plans to do with his body.

**Do you fight?**

"I used to." Obito replied to the voice. He was somewhat surprised, because it hadn't talked to him in a long time. However, he expected the unexpected from the voice.

**Why do you give up?**

"There's no point. I can't do anything." Obito curled up into a little ball. He felt so useless and nonexistent.

**But you will not get what you want if you give up.**

"That's true, but I don't know what to try, or how to try. How am I supposed to fight something when I have no body, not to mention a weapon?"

**A sword wields no strength without a strong hand to hold it.**

"I don't have time for philosophy!" Obito was fed up with the voice's unclear way of talking to him. "It's all hopeless..."

As Kakashi worked with his team, he remembered what he had told them the last time they fought on the training ground.

_ "Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." _Kakashi heard footsteps behind him.

"Secret finger jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

**Obito taught you that technique.**

_Kakashi stood in the training ground, facing Obito who was panting with his hands on his knees. Kakashi was also full of dirt. Obito raised himself up and slowly walked towards Kakashi, and then began to pick up speed. Kakashi couldn't believe his opponent was so stupid to take a head-on charge. However, it was about what he expected from Obito. Kakashi pressed his pinkie finger on the handle of his kunai, ready to react. As Obito's fist descended on the masked ninja Kakshi pulled his kunai. However, Obito suddenly disappeared. "You fell?" Kakashi shouted, about to laugh. Oddly enough, there was no response. Kakashi looked down. "Obito?" _

_ "Right here!" Obito shouted from behind. Kakashi turned his head. _

_ "Obito, you got behind me!" Kakashi realized._

_ "Exactly!" Obito exclaimed, clearly excited on his achievement. "Secret finger jutsu:" The orange-wearing ninja began. Kakashi noticed the sign of the tiger. _

_ "Wait – that's for fire jutsu... Damn it Obito you're gonna kill me!" Kakashi shouted, outraged at his teammates stupidity._

_"A thousand years of death!" Obito finished. Kakashi had never heard of that technique before, and noticed Obito only used one hand sign. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a throbbing pain in a place that ISN'T okay to feel a throbbing pain in. Kakashi flew into the air and crashed down in the dirt, his head scraping the gravel. Suddenly, a kunai was at his neck. Obito laughed. "Gotcha!"_

_ "What the hell!" Kakashi shouted. "What kind of trick was that?" Kakashi realized he was losing his cool, and tried to calm down. _

_ "I win!" Obito got off of his teammate, and smiled a broad and obvious smile. _

"I'm gonna die like this, aren't I?"

**No one can see into a future. It is constantly changing depending on your choices.**

"Shut up with the philosophy crap already!" Obito shouted. He stood and walked up to the giant gate that had been holding him for so long. "Where are you...?" Obito asked in a whispered voice. Obito reached his hand through the gate and suddenly saw a blue aura rush towards him. It rammed into him and flung him into the wall. It stung his body all over. "Is that chakra?" Obito wondered. Obito made the tiger hand sign and tried to build up his own chakra, but nothing happened. "There's no chakra in here, though, so what could that be?" Obito lowered himself to his stomach and began to crawl towards the gate to get a better look at the blue aura. It swirled around in the blackness.

Obito slowly raised his hands and gripped the iron bars and pulled himself through the crack in between. The aura stopped swirling, and dashed towards Obito. It slammed into him and again he hit the wall. "Gah!" Obito shouted as his head throbbed. He took a deep breath. "I knew there was no use."

"We beat you, Kakashi sensai!" Naruto and Sakura stood in front of their sensai with the bells raised in front of their faces. Kakashi sighed. "I suppose you did." He forced a laugh in front of his students, not wanting to worry them. But in reality, he had been thinking about Obito. Tsunade walked up and congratulated the young ninja, and Kakashi explained that they were all equals now. Then Tsunade went on with a speech. The whole time Kakashi wasn't listening. Naruto and Sakura walked off, both of them incredibly happy.

"Shizune, go sort some of the paperwork in my office for me so I'll be ready to work on it when I get back." Tsunade said as she lowered her eyebrows and looked at Kakashi concerned. "Kakashi, are you alright?" She asked.

"..." There was no response.

"KAKASHI!"

"Hm?"

"Are you _alright_?" Tsunade seemed angry, but concerned.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright." Kakashi lied.

"...It's been a long time..." Tsunade began. "No one but you understands why you're still mourning, but it's only because you won't talk about it." Kakashi didn't flinch or move. Tsunade sighed. "This isn't going to go anywhere if you don't talk to me."

"There isn't anything to say." Kakashi mumbled.

"Then I have something to say to you." Tsunade explained. She place a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked up. "The day we dug Obito up, one of the diggers came to my office. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to get your hopes up, but..."

"We never found Obito's body."

_Kakashi, I wonder where you are now._ Obito thought to himself.

_Obito..._

"Who was that?"

_I wish you were still alive..._

"Kakashi?"

_We could have been friends..._

"KAKASHI!" Obito screamed at the top of his lungs.

_...Obito...?_

"KAKASHI IT'S ME I'M ALIVE!" Obito continued shouting to make sure his friend could hear him, even if he wasn't there.

_...Obito, I'm sorry..._

"No it's okay Kakashi! I'm alive!"

_...It's all... If only I... You taught me... important... _

"Don't break up on me Kakashi!" Obito was about to go insane.

_...You and I... always... good..._

"Kakashi...?" Obito held his breath. "KAKASHI!" There was still silence. "Damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

Obito ran around his cage. "KAKASHI!" He shouted over and over again. "Kakashi where are you? How can you talk to me? Don't go! KAKASHI!" Obito's eyes moved to the giant gate. He rushed up to it and slammed his hands on the bars. "Hey you, Madara Uchiha! Let me out of here! This is my body, damn it! I had a life, a family! You _bastard_! HEY! Are you listening!" Obito kicked at the bars. "There's gotta be someway out of here." Obito began to calm down. He looked up at the middle of the gate, where it should open. He remembered that there was a piece of paper on top of the crease. That might be the thing holding it together, a seal.

Obito started to climb up the bars, occasionally sliding down. He reached the seal and began to try and rip it off. The blue aura, which he had assumed was chakra, dashed at him from the far ends of the blackness. It swarmed his hand, which burned like it was being dipped into fire. Chakra began climbing up his arm, and Obito let go of the seal and dropped down to the ground. "Shit!" He shouted as he gripped his hand, which felt burnt. "There must be some way out of this." Obito looked up, hoping he could see the voice. "Where the hell are you now, huh? Where's your motto crap? You crazy son of a bitch!"

**This a battle of inner strength. You have something Madara does not in this battle.**

Obito took a deep breath, ready to scream at the voice. "And what the _hell is that?_"

**A friend.**

"Where are you going Kakashi sensai?" Kakashi froze with a pair of orange goggles in his right hand and his pack in the other.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"You didn't answer my question." Kakashi chuckled a fake chuckle.

"You're just like Tsunade. You're not going to let me go any where without an answer."

"Going somewhere?" A new voice said as Naruto jumped through the window of Kakashi's apartment room. "Is it a mission? Cuz if it is I hope you were planning on telling us." Naruto smiled. Sakura sat on Kakashi's bed picked up a three pointed kunai set and set it in his pack.

"Yeah sensai, you wouldn't leave without telling us!" Sakura lightly grabbed the goggles out of Kakashi's hand. "These aren't really your style, sensai. They're more like Naru-"

"Give them back!" Kakashi said softly but sternly as he snatched the goggles and pressed them to his chest.

"Whoah, hey, take a chill pill sensai!" Naruto began walking towards Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura looked at Kakashi and noticed tears streaming down his face. She set a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensai, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, sensai, why so seri-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura turned back to Kakashi. "Where are you going?"

"Obito Uchiha. These were his goggles. He was my comrade... My friend..." There was a silence.

"Uchiha, so then he had the sharingan?" Sakura had an idea.

"These goggles and my sharingan eye are the only thing I have to remember him by." She was right.

"How did you get the sharingan, sensai?" Sakura asked, ready for a story.  
"We were on a mission, a sabotage mission. Rin, the medical ninja of our team, was captured by the enemy. I knew it was regulation to continue the mission. I wanted to follow the rules."

"But sensai, you told us-" Naruto interrupted

"Ssh!" Sakura kept him in line.

"Obito, on the other hand, wanted to go after Rin. We had a fight in the forest. We decided to go our separate ways. I would finish the mission and Obito would go after Rin. He told me something then. He said, those who break the rules are regarded as scum. However, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. I eventually decided to follow Obito and to help him save Rin. We defeated the enemy, and as we were escaping the cave, their base, one of the ninja used a jutsu to make it collapse. I tripped but Obito tossed me out of the way of a falling boulder. Obito's entire right side was crushed. However, he had unlocked the sharingan that day, and gave me his left eye. I thought he was dead..."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade just told me that his body was never found."

"So you're going to try and find him?" Sakura assumed.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. He wondered how he had connected with Obito earlier, or if he had. If he could do it again, he could maybe find out where Obito was located.

"Then we're going with you sensai, believe it!" Naruto announced. Sakura, on the other hand, was more practical about the mission.

"How are you going to find him, and is Tsunade okay with it?"

"Tsunade told me to do this. And I think I have a good idea of how to find him." Kakashi began to explain. "Earlier I think I connected with Obito's chakra. I was able to speak to him. We didn't get very far before I started to break up. If I can somehow locate his chakra and connect with it, I can find out where he is." Naruto ran up to Kakashi and whipped him around to face him.

"I didn't know you could do that! So I can connect with Sasuke's chakra and talk to him?" Naruto began to close his eyes, ready to start searching for Sasuke's chakra.

"No Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he shook him. He opened his eyes and stared at Kakashi. Kakashi explained his behavior. "Sasuke's probably in Orochimaru's hideout somewhere. Orochimaru would have put a barrier up against invading chakra. You'd be lucky to come out of it alive." Naruto clenched his fist, and nodded. Kakashi stood. "We need to find a good place for focusing chakra. A monument of some sort would work, or someplace out in the open where my chakra won't get confused with any other chakra."

"Sounds good, sensai!" Naruto and Sakura said as the three of them began to walk out of the room and started on their journey to find Kakashi's lost comrade.

Obito sat down cross-legged. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a plan. He wondered if he could parry Madara's chakra with his own. As he was beginning to think he had a good idea, he heard a voice.

_Obito..._

"Kakashi, is that you?"

_Obito, I don't know how much time I have._

"Kakashi! It is you!"

_Obito, where are you?_

"I don't know."

_What do you mean? What happened to you?_

"I was weak when those boulders collapsed on me, and Madara Uchiha came to me and took over my body."

_Took it over?_

"Yeah, I can't control my own movements. Kakashi, how can you talk to me?"

_I'm connecting my chakra with your own, but I don't know how long it will be until Madara finds out and stops me. That's probably what broke up our connection last time._

"Kakashi don't leave! Where are you?" Obito started to panic like he had last time.

_Madara will probably expect me next time I try to talk to you. I don't know if we'll be able to speak again, at least not for a long time. _

"Kakashi, where are you?"

_Obito, calm down. Don't shout. I'm going to find you. Don't worry. Just be careful..._

"Kakashi?" Obito peeped. "Kakashi!... Damn it to hell, he's gone again..."

"Madara Uchiha..." Kakashi murmured as he opened his eyes. He had been meditating on a rock in the middle of an open field only about a mile outside of the Leaf Village. Naruto and Sakura rushed over to their sensai, they had been standing back while he concentrated.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"We need to find Madara Uchiha." Kakashi relied. As he expected, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uchiha?" He wondered out loud. "But Itachi killed the entire clan except for... well there shouldn't be another Uchiha out there!"

"That is true, Naruto, but Madara Uchiha is a different story. Madara was the first leader of his clan. When the first Hokage of the village was chosen, Madara had certain wishes of who the Hokage would be. However, the people chose against those wishes. Madara attempted to gather men to help him challenge the Hokage, but his clan abandoned him. He hasn't been seen since."

"Well that's just _great!_" Naruto shouted. "This is even worse! How are we supposed to find somebody who's been gone for that long?" Sakura turned to Kakashi, looking for an answer.

"We have more leads than you may believe, Naruto." Kakashi began. Naruto looked up, surprised. "Nobody's ever searched for Madara, and at this point most people believe him to be dead. But we now know that Madara's alive, right?" Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement, but having trouble following what Kakashi was trying to explain. "Okay, and from what I've just told you, it's easy to say Madara had goals."

"Sensai, what are you getting at?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Just let me explain." Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's childish ways. "All right, so, Madara wouldn't be one to stand still in hiding all this time, would he?"

"Sensai you really need to get to the point." Sakura began.

"I'm getting there, just be patient." Kakashi took a quick pause to let Naruto and Sakura listen and calm down. "So if Madara isn't hiding, then he's doing his work in secret, or in disguise. Where do you think would be the best place for him to do that?"  
"Well, he'd need people to help him." Naruto thought aloud.  
"And he'd need people who are powerful, like some sort of organization." Sakura added.

"Right, and do you know of any?" Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, and they understood. Kakashi said what they were all thinking. "Madara must be working with the Akatsuki. However, we need to figure out whether he's taking direct action, manipulating them, or possibly controlling the whole thing."

"How are we gonna figure that out?" Naruto said. Sakura had an answer.

"We could ask the village elders! They were alive during Madara's time, and probably the last of the lot!"

"Perfect, Sakura!" Kakashi praised her. "Now, let's go." And with that the three ninja went back to the Leaf Village to speak with the Elders.


End file.
